Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${k-(3k-5)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ k {-1(}\gray{3k-5}{)} $ $ k {-3k+5} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {k - 3k} + 5$ $ {-2k} + 5$ The simplified expression is $-2k+5$